1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player for use in recording and reproducing data in an optical disc or a magneto-optical disc such as a CD, DVD, or MD, using a motor in common for putting different drive systems in operation.
2. Related Art
A disk player comprises a disk tray movable between an opening position in which the disk tray appears out of the housing and a closing position in which the disk tray enters the housing, a turn table bearing a disk, a turn table drive, an optical pickup, an optical pickup drive and other movable parts. Motors are allotted to the drive systems to enable their movable parts to function as required.
If different drive systems are equipped with motors for exclusive use, the disk player will increase its size and cost. With a view to reduce the size and save costs, there has been an increasing demand for using a single motor in common for moving operatively connected drive systems.
Also, with a view to simplify the moving parts and cam connections for driving the disk tray, JP 9-27180A, titled “Disk Player,” proposes a disk drive mechanism which is swingable about its pivot between a horizontal position in which the mechanism is flush with the disk tray and an oblique position in which the mechanism inclines downward apart from the disk tray. The disk drive mechanism is raised from the oblique to the horizontal position prior to the advance of the disk tray out of the casing, and it is inclined from the horizontal to the oblique position after the withdrawal of the disk tray into the housing. This arrangement permits significant reduction of the whole size of the disk player.
One object of the present invention is to provide a disk player using a single motor in common for moving the disk drive and optical pickup drive to coordinate their movements in which the structure is more simplified and the manufacturing cost is more reduced.